Pidgeot (Pokémon)
|} Pidgeot (Japanese: ピジョット Pigeot) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Pidgeot using the Pidgeotite. Biology Pidgeot is an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head has a decorated crest that is nearly as long as its body. The center feathers of its crest are yellow, while the outer feathers are red. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red or brown. Its beak and legs are pink, and there three forward-facing toes and one backward-facing toe on each foot. Behind each eye is an angular black marking. Pidgeot grows noticeably when it Mega Evolves, with a larger body and longer, broader wings. Its wingtips and tail feathers are tipped with blue, and its cream coloring is now white. Its eyes turn red, and its pupils turn white. Mega Pidgeot has an even more elaborate crest on its head, with a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. A red feather projects from the front of its crest and a there is a single red highlight on the left side. The crest is sensitive to air currents, acting like a large antenna and stabilizing Mega Pidgeot's flight. Additionally, its increased wing power allows it to produce gust capable of destroying huge trees.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-pidgeot Its powerful wings are capable of stirring up windstorms in just a few flaps, and it may spread its wings to intimidate enemies. This Pokémon is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. Its plumage is often described as beautiful, making it a popular choice for skilled s. and are its former signature moves. Pidgeot typically dwells in with thick growth and large trees. It is known to prey on , which it can spot from great heights. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Pidgeot had a Pidgeot that he as a Pidgeotto early in his during Ash Catches a Pokémon. In Pallet Party Panic!, the same Ash had thrown a rock at in the first episode returned with its flock, but it had evolved into a . The flock attacked Ash, so Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot to battle Fearow. After Pidgeot defeated Fearow, Pidgeot left Ash's party to watch over a local flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash promised to return for it someday, although this promise remains to be fulfilled. Other In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Pidgeot owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon captured and cloned by . It was referred to as a Pidgeotto due to a dubbing error. The Pidgeot clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Pidgeot appeared in Bound for Trouble as a resident of Fairchild Island. Its size was due to there being excessive quantities of food on the island. Pidgeot snatched and when they got tethered together. Falkner of the Violet City Gym owns a Pidgeot as his main Pokémon. He used it in his Gym against Ash in Fighting Flyer with Fire, where it battled and defeated with a single attack. It was later defeated by following a lengthy battle, earning Ash the . A Pidgeot appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, under the ownership of Sir Aaron, who used it for aerial transport. Also, transformed into a Pidgeot in the . A Pidgeot appeared in Channeling the Battle Zone!, under the ownership of Solidad. It was used alongside in a two-on-two Contest Battle against May's Combusken and during the Kanto Grand Festival. A Pidgeot appeared in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!, where it was used by while he was spying on a . A Pidgeot that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Pidgeot was used to battled against Ash's Pikachu, , and . It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. Minor appearances Pidgeot debuted briefly in a fantasy in The School of Hard Knocks. A Pidgeot appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Pidgeot appeared in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was used to assist Rudy's referee in overseeing the match between him and Ash. Multiple Pidgeot appeared in The Power of One, Destiny Deoxys, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Pidgeot appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Pidgeot appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Pidgeot appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Two Pidgeot made a brief appearance in The Legend of Thunder!. A Pidgeot appeared in Hoenn Alone, under the ownership of an Officer Jenny. It was used to help locate Ash's Pikachu after it was stolen by . A Pidgeot appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. A 's Pidgeot appeared in A Hurdle for Squirtle, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Pidgeot appeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2). A Pidgeot appeared in Jessie's fantasy in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A Pidgeot appeared in A Staravia is Born!, where it helped Ash and rescue some Pokémon from Team Rocket. A Pidgeot appeared in The Keystone Pops!. In Riding the Winds of Change, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy used many Pokémon, including a Pidgeot, to blow a away from the city. A Pidgeot made a cameo appearance in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Pidgeot that can Mega Evolve into Mega Pidgeot appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Pidgeot appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Two Pidgeot appeared in I Choose You!. They were among the Pokémon that were under the control of . A Pidgeot appeared in a photo taken by Rotom in Alola, Kanto!. Pokédex entries . It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile.}} ]] In Pokémon Origins used a Pidgeot during his battle with in File 4: Charizard. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Pidgeot made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen battling a Mega . In Pokémon Generations ]] owns a Pidgeot, which appeared in The Challenger. He used it during his Indigo League battle against Bruno and his . It eventually won, much to Bruno's shock, and Blue was allowed to progress to Agatha's room. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Pidgeot that was one of the earliest members of his team. It first appeared in A Tale of Ninetales. In the , it delivered mail from Blue to and vice-versa. It now resides in the Viridian Gym as one of its defenders in case challengers appear while he is away, with Blue's Rhydon taking its place in his active team. Professor Oak, in his disguise as "Dr. O", is seen with a Pidgeot in Just a Spearow Carrier. In Can You Diglett?, a Pidgeot appeared as a silhouette when Agatha and Lorelei explains to Red about how Pokémon and people cannot coexist with each other. mentioned that she a Pidgeot on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Pidgeot appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Pidgeot appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. In the Pokémon Zensho manga used a Pidgeot to attack while he was flying on his . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Gary has a Pidgeot and used it along with his other Pokémon to battle the giant Slowpoke in Ash vs. Gary. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Falkner's Pidgeot debuted in Falkner The Bird Keeper's Challenge!!. It went up against Gold's Totodile and lost. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Pidgeot |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ( ) }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 51, Endless Level 72, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode B (Boss), A, & S)}} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 137 Blau Salon: Stage 449}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Game Show Blue's Pidgeot|Japanese|Japan|61|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Blue's Pidgeot}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Mega Pidgeot Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25||'}} |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} Side game data |- |- |- s. }} |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=017 |name2=Pidgeotto |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=018 |name3=Pidgeot |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Pidgeot is depicted with red and yellow tail feathers in its official Generation I artwork, while the Generation III artwork depicts red ones only. This discrepancy is expressed in numerous ways in Pidgeot's in-game sprites and anime depictions. * When rebattling Gym Leaders in , both Falkner and have a Pidgeot as their highest-leveled Pokémon. ** Coincidentally, Falkner is the first Gym Leader while Blue is the last. * Mega Pidgeot is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 579. * Mega Pidgeot is tied with and for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Despite its name, its appearance and behavior do not resemble a pigeon so much as that of a , especially an or an . In particular, its Shiny coloration resembles a . Its eye markings strongly resemble the Sun/Sky gods of Egyptian mythology; and . Name origin Pidgeot and Pigeot are combinations of '' and jet (referring to its great speeds). In other languages and |fr=Roucarnage|frmeaning=From and carnage |es=Pidgeot|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tauboss|demeaning=From and Boss |it=Pidgeot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=피죤투 Pijontoo|komeaning=Combination of and |zh_yue=大比鳥 Daaihbeihníuh|zh_yuemeaning=In relation to the name of its pre-evolved form (比比鳥), this name literally means "Big " |zh_cmn=比鵰 /比雕 Bǐdiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of the first syllable of its Japanese name. The last character means |hi=पीगीओट Pidgeot|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |lt=Pidžeotas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Пиджеот Pidzheot|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Pidgeot Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Tauboss es:Pidgeot fr:Roucarnage it:Pidgeot ja:ピジョット zh:大比鸟